1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a submersible structure and, more particularly, to a submersible structure that can be used to cause a change in the water adjacent to an exposed surface of the submersible structure which has the beneficial effect of inhibiting fouling by marine organisms, such as barnacles and algae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various submersible objects, such as boat hulls, are manufactured according to techniques that are generally known to those skilled in the art. These boat hulls can be made of metal or a polymer composite structure. Several techniques are known to those skilled in the art which are advantageous in manufacturing boat hulls that are made of reinforced polymer material, such as fiberglass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,763, which issued to Finger on Nov. 5, 1963, describes a method and apparatus for forming a fiber reinforced resin panel. Certain aspects of this invention relate to a method for producing reinforced synthetic resin panels having improved weather and erosion resistance, a colored coating combined with a different colored core which are intermixed at the interface to produce a decorative finish, and a reinforced synthetic resin panel having a weather resistant coating of controlled crinkle contour applied to a surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,226, which issued to Butz on Nov. 19, 1974, describes a method for producing fiber reinforced resin panels with gelcoat fiber layer and lacquer protective coating. This invention relates to a method of producing fiber reinforced resin panels with a gelcoat type protective cover layer where the freshly impregnated fiber layer covered by film is first heated until the resin gels, whereupon the cover film is peeled off and a protective layer of similar resin or of unrelated lacquer is applied to the gelled resin impregnated fiber layer and the laminate is cured to harden.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,172, which issued to Dore, III on Jun. 30, 1992, describes a plastic sheet for a boat hull and the like and a method for making it. A fiber reinforced plastic laminate is composed of synthetic resin material, which contains spheres, and short strands of chopped fibers mixed into the resin/sphere blend in criss-cross, hodge-podge fashion, the sphere members and high application pressure combining to force down any upstanding chopped fibers and to make the chopped fibers lies flat in the resin layer and to knock air out of the resin layer, the sphere members comprising a plurality of high density spheres.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,049, which issued to Hordis et al. on Feb. 11, 1997, describes a boat hull. A method of protecting a plastic boat hull against blistering comprises the steps of applying an outer gelcoat layer to the inner surface of a mold, applying a layer of barrier coat material of microspheres thoroughly mixed in a synthetic resin matrix to the outer gelcoat layer to form a barrier coat layer, bonding the barrier coat layer to the outer gelcoat layer, applying an outer layer of fiber reinforced synthetic plastic to the barrier coat layer, bonding the outer fiber reinforced synthetic plastic layer to the barrier coat layer, applying successive layers of fiber reinforced synthetic plastic to form a laminated boat hull having a series of fiber reinforced synthetic plastic layers with an inner layer, and applying an inner gelcoat layer to the inner layer of the fiber reinforced synthetic plastic layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,813, which issued to Gruenwald on Jul. 11, 2000, discloses a method for making self-supporting thermoplastic structures. A technique for forming self-supporting structures with thermoplastic material incorporates a plasma heated spray of thermoplastic material with glass fiber reinforcement, such as glass fibers. The material is sprayed into a mold which is shaped to create the desired form and configuration of the self-supporting structure. A mixture of thermoplastic powder and reinforcing fibers is carried by a stream of inert gas through a plasma region. A thermoplastic material is melted as it passes through the plasma region and the resulting melted polymer is sprayed against the surface of a form mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,669, which issued to Staerzl on Jan. 16, 2001, discloses an apparatus and method for inhibiting fouling of an underwater surface. A marine fouling prevention system comprises two conductive surfaces and a device that alternates the direction of electric current between the two surfaces. The current is caused to flow through seawater in which the two surfaces are submerged or partially submerged. A monitor measures the current flowing from one of the two conduction surfaces and compares it to the current flowing into the other conduction surface to assure that no leakage of current of substantial quantity exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,472, which issued to Staerzl on Apr. 3, 2001, discloses an apparatus and method for inhibiting fouling of an underwater surface. A system for inhibiting marine organism growth on underwater surfaces provides an electric current generator which causes an electric current to flow proximate the underwater surface. A source of power, such as a battery, provides electrical power to the electric current generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,906, which issued Tesfaye on Nov. 13, 2001, describes a boat structure including iridescent particles. A multilayered fiberglass boat structure is described. The fiberglass boat structure includes a plurality of layers of resin impregnated fiberglass reinforcement and a plurality of layers of a polyester film. Each film layer is formed from a gelcoat, with at least one of the film layers formed from a gelcoat that includes iridescent polyester particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,952, which issued to Staerzl on Apr. 15, 2003, discloses a system for inhibiting fouling of an underwater surface. An electrically conductive surface is combined with a protective surface of glass in order to provide an anode from which electrons can be transferred to seawater for the purpose of generating gaseous chlorine on the surface to be protected. Ambient temperature cure glass (ATC glass) provides a covalent bond on an electrically conductive surface, such as nickel-bearing paint. In this way, boat hulls, submerged portions of outboard motors, and submerged portions of sterndrive systems can be protected effectively from the growth of marine organisms, such as barnacles. The electrically conductive surface generates electrons into the seawater in order to create chlorine gas at the surface which inhibits and discourages marine growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,159, which issued to Ishino on Nov. 5, 2002 discloses a gelcoat composition. A gelcoat composition composed of a base resin having double bonds in a molecule and a modified silicone oil having double bonds in a molecule is described. The gelcoat composition is inexpensive and yet highly stainproof. It is suitable for application to bathroom waterproof panels, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,852, which issued to Anderson on Dec. 7, 1971, describes a marine anti-fouling system. The system is intended for use with boat and ship hulls having a keel and sides diverging upwardly therefrom. The anti-fouling system comprises a pair of laterally spaced elongated anode electrode components each mounted externally on one side of the hull substantially adjacent the keel and lengthwise thereof. It also comprises an elongated cathode electrode component mounted externally on and lengthwise of the keel in spaced relationship between the anode electrode components. The system further comprises a source of electrical current and electrical circuit means therefor for energizing the anode electrode components with a positive potential and the cathode electrode components with a negative potential with the cathode electrode component being electrolytically common to the anode electrode components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,962, which issued to Clark on Oct. 1, 1991, describes a naval electrochemical corrosion reducing. The corrosion reducer is used with ships having a hull, a propeller mounted on a propeller shaft and extending through the hull, therein supporting the shaft, at least one thrust bearing and one seal. Improvement includes a current collector and a current reduction assembly for reducing the voltage between the hull and shaft in order to reduce corrosion due to electrolytic action. The current reduction assembly includes an electrical contact, the current collector, and the hull. The current reduction assembly further includes a device for sensing and measuring the voltage between the hull and the shaft and a device for applying a reverse voltage between the hull and the shaft so that the resulting voltage differential is from 0 to 0.05 volts. The current reduction assembly further includes a differential amplifier having a voltage differential between the hull and the shaft. The current reduction assembly further includes an amplifier and the power output circuit receiving signals from the differential amplifier and being supplied by at least one current supply. The current selector includes a brush assembly in contact with a slip ring over the shaft so that its potential may be applied to the differential amplifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,336, which issued to Waite et al on Dec. 18, 1962, discloses a means for protecting ships' hulls. The system relates to ships and in particular to the protection of metal hulls against corrosion, but it further relates to the protection of ships' hulls against fouling with barnacles or other similar marine growth and marine vegetation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,734, which issued to Delius et al on Mar. 26, 1912, describes a process for protecting ships from barnacles. The invention relates to sea going vessels which have hulls which are either made of metal or sheathed with metal and is intended for protection of vessels from the accumulation of barnacles. This is accomplished by providing a means for electrically destroying the barnacles that may be attached to the ship.
U.S. Pat. No. 948,355, which issued to Tatro et al on Feb. 8, 1910, describes an expeditious and inexpensive means for removing pests from ship's bottoms and for protecting from such pests any non-metallic objects located or moving under seawater. The system uses the anode and the cathode of an electric battery and the two poles of the battery must both be in contact with the seawater so that the circuit of the electric current must be completed through the water.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.